


Jason Todd Protection Squad

by HellionOfTheOutlaws22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Titans (TV 2018), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Koriand'r, Brothers, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon Divergence - Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Bad at Feelings, Evil Slade Wilson, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Headcanon, Hurt Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Has PTSD, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd protection squad, Jason Todd-centric, Jason is a Dork, Jason-centric, Kori Loves Her Boys, Lazarus Pit Madness, M/M, Match is a baby and you can't tell me otherwise, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oliver Queen Is So Done, Omega Jason Todd, One Shot Collection, Post-Episode: s02e05 Deathstroke, Post-Episode: s02e07 Bruce Wayne, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Oliver Queen, Protective Roy Harper, Resurrected Jason Todd, Secret Crush, Talia al Ghul Tries, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellionOfTheOutlaws22/pseuds/HellionOfTheOutlaws22
Summary: 1.) Damian Wayne & Jason Todd2.) Titans!Jason returns to Gotham after s02e073.) RHATO #25: AU Roy calls Oliver..............Includes Headcanon elements.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Garfield Logan & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Oliver Queen & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 503





	1. Akhi

“-he’s always been like this, Bruce.” 

Damian froze, hearing Barbara’s voice. He took a step back and listened carefully, every bone in his body screaming at him. 

“Not always.” Bruce protested weakly. 

“He never held back.” Barbara insisted. “He didn't care what happened to the people we were fighting.” 

Damian’s fists clenched at his sides. 

“He was always rash, violent, brutal. He’s far too dangerous to be running around the city.” 

Something inside Damian just snapped. “As if you know him, Gordon.” He snarled loudly. 

Bruce and Barbara turned to him in surprise. Barbara glared a bit. “I know him better than you, Damian.” She said, her voice tight. 

“You know that he crawled out of his grave?” Damian sneered. 

Both bats recoiled, as if they’d been slapped. 

“You know that he wandered around Gotham, catatonic for a full year?” Damian was letting it all out now, not holding anything back as he defended his  _ Akhi _ . 

“He was saved by my mother. His favourite books are Pride and Prejudice, and Great Expectations. He used to read them to me as bedtime stories. He can speak fluent Greek, Latin, Arabic, German, Italian, Spanish and French. His favourite food is chili dogs. His favourite musical is now the Greatest Showman, but Les Mis is still his favourite play. He’s in love with Roy Harper, and his eyes are sea green. He’s the best warrior in the league, trained by the All Caste as well. He is my brother, and he has been for as long as I can remember.” 

Alfred, Dick, Tim, Cass and Steph had joined them at some point, Alfred’s eyes filled with tears. 

“One of the first people he remembered was Pennyworth.” Damian breathed. 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed accusingly. 

Alfred’s breath caught in his throat. 

Damian glared at Bruce and Barbara, the others frozen with shock, before the youngest Robin flew from the nest, desperately needing his  _ akhi’s _ warm hugs and rough, quiet voice soothing him. 

* * *

Jason sat on his couch, watching the Greatest Showman with a mug of Earl Grey tea in his hands, a soft quilt draped over his lap. 

He didn't hear his window open, nor did he sense anyone in his apartment/safehouse until Damian crawled onto the couch and snuggled up against his side. 

His cheeks were flushed, his eyes red and puffy, and he wore his Robin costume, but not the mask. 

Someone had hurt his baby brother, Jason realized, setting his drink aside and pausing the movie. “What’s wrong Dami?” He crooned, running a hand through Damian’s hair. 

“They were spouting lies.” Damian choked out. “They...said you’re dangerous. Too dangerous.” He stifled a sob, cursing his lack of control and emotions. 

Jason’s eyes softened. “Oh Dames.” He sighed fondly, pulling the child onto his lap. 

“I yelled at them.” Damian sniffled, clinging to Jason’s worn-down Wonder-Woman tee shirt. 

“ _ I hear you whisper underneath your breath. I hear your S.O.S, your S.O.S _ .” Damian relaxed a bit as Jason’s voice washed over him. 

“ _ I will send out an army to find you in the middle of the darkest night, it’s true, I will rescue you. I will never stop marching to reach you, in the middle of the hardest fight, it’s true, I will rescue you _ .”

"I love you, Damian." Jason said softly. "As I love you, _akhi_." Damian mumbled. 


	2. I want to go home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason returns home to Alfred and Bruce. Bruce is a papa bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of rape/non-con, torture, PTSD, panic attacks and a suicide attempt.

Jason packed his bags pretty quickly after the confrontation with Dick on the rooftop.

He glanced around his room one last time, checking for everything before turning the light off.

He marched through to the kitchen, where everyone turned to stare at him, the hate in their eyes stifling and overwhelming.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hank snapped, glaring.

Jason met his glare head-on, his sea colored eyes burning with the threat of tears. “I’m going home.” He spat, pressing the button for the elevator.

“Jason-” Gar was the only one who looked at him with sympathy and guilt rather than hatred.

“No, Gar. I’m going home. I’m done. Sorry.” He spoke to the green haired boy with a softer voice. “Call me anytime.” He cracked a small smile and Garfield nodded, biting his lip sadly.

“The rest of you can go fuck yourselves.” Jason finished, getting into the elevator and taking it to the garage.

He found his bike quickly and started it up, securing his bags to his body and putting his helmet on.

“Call Alfie.” He instructed the AI in his helmet.

“Master Jason?” Alfred’s warm, reassuring voice came over the line, making tears pool in his eyes.

“I’m coming home, Alfie. I’m done here.” He replied, blinking furiously as he pulled out of the garage.

“Are you alright?” Alfred asked.

“No.” Jason admitted.

* * *

Bruce paused in his pacing as the front door opened and Jason slunk inside, his hair damp, his eyes dull and almost lifeless and his cheeks flushed.

"Jaylad?" Bruce said softly.

His boy looked up, startled. _He flinched. Jason hadn't flinched from another person for almost half a year_. Bruce's instincts were going haywire.

"B?" Jason croaked, licking his lips nervously.

Bruce slowly approached him and wrapped his arms around him. The fourteen-year-old let out a choked sob, clinging to Bruce as he finally let everything go.

Bruce stroked his hair, his mind coming up with hundreds of possibilities. He met Alfred's eyes, the older man standing at the top of the staircase, concern evident in his eyes.

_What happened_?

* * *

Jason calmed down after an hour, then had a warm shower and got changed.

Alfred made soup and grilled cheese, bringing out to the family room as Bruce picked out a simple Disney movie, the Lion King.

Jason came in, wearing his favourite soft Wonder Woman PJs, his still-damp hair tousled and curling.

Alfred sat in the comfy armchair with his bowl, while Jason sat beside Bruce on the sofa.

The teen picked at his grilled cheese for a bit while the movie played, watching with something akin to disinterest.

It was only when the stampede scene played that Jason tensed up, his eyes widening just a fraction and his hands stilling.

Bruce and Alfred shared a worried look.

Jason's breathing hastened, tears spilling from his eyes. He started shaking, and Bruce gently grabbed his hands.

"Jason?" Bruce called. "Jay?"

Jason whimpered, his eyes seeing something beyond the tv now.

Alfred got up and turned the tv off, then knelt in front of Jason.

"Jaylad, breathe, you're alright, you're safe." Bruce pleaded.

Jason's eyes focused, but he was still shaking. Bruce didn't know what to do. He didn't know what happened.

They sat on either side of the boy until he calmed down enough, leaning against Bruce and clinging to Alfred's hand.

"Jay, what happened?" Bruce asked softly, desperate for answers that only his son could give. "Deathstroke." Jason mumbled. Bruce's blood quickly began to boil.

"I...I was stupid. Doctor Light...they were working together, and I went with Gar..." Jason began rambling. "I was there for hours...he tou-..." Jason trailed off, unable to say any more.

"Shh." Bruce rubbed his back.

"I keep falling." Jason gasped, and the pain and fear and desperation in his voice broke their hearts.

"Two days…” Jason said, so quietly that Bruce almost missed it. He’d deal with that later. 

Right now, Jason needed him. 

………………………………………………………………...

He yelled at Dick for almost an hour that night. 

_ Why didn't you call?! Why the hell did he feel the need to fly solo in the first place?! What the hell were you thinking?! _


	3. Too Late to Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy calls Oliver after finding out that Bruce killed Jason. Oliver and Clark reconsider their morals.  
> Also, Jason's mom makes an appearance.  
> TEMPORARY CHARACTER DEATH

"Jason!" Roy whimpered, shaking his best friend gently on the Gotham rooftop.

The Bat was unconscious, and Roy was searching for a pulse on Jason. He whipped out his phone and dialed Oliver's number, which he hadn't even looked at for months.

"Roy?" Oliver's concerned tone came through.

"Ollie...it's Jason...he-the bat...fuck Oliver I can't find a pulse!" Roy choked hysterically.

"Shit." Oliver swore. "I'm sending Superman now Roy, we'll be right there. Just breathe, Speedy." He soothed, relaying Roy's words to the Man of Steel.

"Jay...Jay please wake up..." Roy pleaded, holding the younger man to his chest.

A woosh of air behind him alerted him to Superman's landing, and a green blur dropped down beside him.

Oliver's gloved hand gently caressed Jason's neck, making a small strangled noise after a moment.

"Arrow?" Superman's voice asked.

"No pulse. He's dead." Oliver whispered.

Roy choked out another sob, his fingers tightening on Jason.

Oliver wrapped his arms around his adopted son, trying to comfort him.

Clark made a small noise, mourning his nephew for the second time.

"I'll kill him." Roy vowed. "I'll kill him."

Oliver stroked his tangled hair. "I know Speedy." he murmured.

Jason's mangled body then twitched, and Clark stiffened.

"His heart's beating." the Man of Steel breathed in awe.

"What?" Roy yelped, scrambling to check Jason's pulse, just as Jason's lazarus green eyes flew open.

He gasped, and his eyes locked on Roy. "Roy?" He choked out.

"Jay." Roy threw his arms around the younger man, another flood of tears burning his eyes. "You're alive." The redhead laughed incredulously, pulling back to cup Jason's face.

The younger looked bewildered, but went with it. He could tell Roy needed this.

"How...?" Clark shook his head, shocked. Oliver shrugged helplessly.

Bruce, nearby, stirred, and Oliver and Clark's heads whipped in unison to glare at their comrade.

"I'll take him to the watchtower." Clark said calmly. Oliver nodded, and watched him pick Bruce up none-too-gently and fly away with him.

"C'mon, kids, let's get inside and patch you both up." Oliver snapped the two boys out of their bubble and Roy nodded, helping Jason up.

"Thanks." Roy mumbled, locking eyes with his mentor.

"Always, Roy." Oliver said gently. 

* * *

Roy called Talia al Ghul at Jason's request. 

Oliver opened the front door to see a fuming Assassin Queen standing on the porch. 

Jason was ecstatic to see Talia. 

"I'm taking Damian out of his custody." Talia snarled, pacing back and forth in front of Jason's bed.

Jason watched her, mildly amused, mildly concerned, while Roy stared with a dumbfounded frown.

"How dare he lay a hand on you?!" She hissed, running her hands through her hair.

Her rage simmered down after about an hour to a steady boil, and she and Oliver discussed Jason's injuries and he explained what he'd seen.

She was silent for a moment, thinking, before she spoke again. "The Lazarus pit is still strong in him after all." Her voice was filled with relief.

Oliver crossed his arms, leaning against a wall. "Never thought I'd say this, but it's a good thing it is." He hummed.

"' _Umi_?" Jason called softly. Talia was at his bedside instantly. "You should go get Damian. He's alone at the manor." Jason suggested.

Talia ran a hand through his hair. "I think I will. I trust Arrow and Arsenal can watch over you until we return."

Roy gave her an affirmative nod, and Oliver offered a weak smile. "He's in good hands." he promised.

Talia swept from the small countryside house between Star and Gotham, going to retrieve the youngest al Ghul. 


	4. He's Dangerous...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...so am I.
> 
> Young Justice season 2-3 canon divergence + A/B/O. Roy Harper finds Jason Todd crawling out of his grave.

_Gotham City_

_March 1st_

_2:31 PM_

Red Arrow couldn't believe it when Dick told him Robin, Jason, was dead.

The bright, snarky, ballsy little omega brat that had been adamant about helping find Roy Harper was dead, murdered.

He knelt in front of the kid's grave, setting a small bundle of forget-me-not flowers down on the cold ground. 

_"Why are we even arguing about this, Nightwing? If we don't have a body, don't assume he's dead."_

_"They don't wanna help you, fine. But I'm not them."_

_"Promise me we'll find him?"  
_

_"I promise, kid."_

"I'll find him, kid. And I'll tell him about what you did for him." Red Arrow swore, squeezing his eyes shut.

He'd liked Jason, and he knew if Roy really was anything like him, he'd like him too. 

* * *

Roy Harper, Arsenal, remembered finding Jason vividly.

He'd gone to see the kid's grave with the Other Roy, who'd kept his distance from the younger boy.

Roy knelt down and slowly reached out to trace Jason's name, when he felt the ground shifting under him.

He remembered the fear and disbelief that had frozen his body, before he felt panic and desperation creep in.

His metal hand clawed at the dirt, getting deeper and deeper until soft, human fingers emerged from the ground.

With his flesh hand, he helped pull the human from the grave, eyes wide as he took in the very real, very alive Jason Todd. The poor kid was covered in dirt and blood, his pretty teal eyes wide and wild.

Roy pulled the kid into a tight embrace, soothing him with whispered nothings and human warmth. Other Roy came back to a deserted cemetery. Roy and Jason had vanished.

* * *

Roy remembered Match coming into their lives as well.

The "failed" clone had escaped from CADMUS when they'd awoken him from Cryofreeze, and had been wandering aimlessly for a month before Roy and a catatonic Jason found him.

Match was much like a newborn child, utterly reliant on Roy and Jason, looking at the world through new and innocent eyes. He began forming coherent words two months into their care, and he could do simple tasks independently a month after that.

They began calling him Matthew Harper, and Jason became more aware and himself while he mothered Matt. Roy moved them into a nice condo, a safe-house for them to live quietly.

Jason suffered severe PTSD and Matt struggled with everything, really.

Roy would put the two to bed and wake up to Jason snuggled up beside him and Matt curled at their feet. 

* * *

Kori would always remember meeting Roy, Jason and Matt, her pack.

The exiled Princess had crashed to Earth, injured, exiled, lost and alone.

Jason found her first, being so curious and quiet. He brought her to their safe-house, introducing her to Roy and Matthew.

Young Matthew was a sweetheart, following her around and listening to her stories.

Roy was an arrogant, cocky young man, but he was also so very sweet and protective. He loved his little family, and happily accepted her for who she was.

She went out exploring and learning for days at a time, but she always knew she was welcome home to her boys. 

* * *

Roy would never forget when the league finally found them. Batman, Green Arrow, Nightwing, Robin, Superboy, Superman, Red Arrow.

Jason hid behind Roy with a whimper and Matt clung to Jason's waist. Roy glared protectively, his led gun filled with kryptonite bullets and his hand-held crossbow locked and loaded.

"Roy, stand down." Green Arrow pleaded.

"Sorry G.A. Can't let you hurt my family." Roy hissed.

"Match is dangerous." Superboy huffed, crossing his arms.

"So am I. And his name is Matthew." Roy fired his gun at Superboy, a bullet embedding itself in his arm. The clone let out a cry of pain, and Roy was quick to shoot Superman too.

Jason pressed a kiss to Matt's head before flipping out from behind Roy and meeting Nightwing halfway, punching Nightwing in the face.

"Leave them alone!" A female voice cried. Matt beamed up at his Auntie Kori, or Starfire, as Roy called her, blazing with angry fire and glaring fiercely.

"Holy crap..." Robin breathed, eyes wide with horror.

Jason had Nightwing pinned under him, and Roy had his crossbow trained on Red Arrow. Kori sent a ball of fire at Batman, keeping the Dark Knight away. Jason waved at Kori with a bright grin.

"You have no business here." Kori continued speaking. "Leave now, and we will not hurt you any further." She offered, her eyes blazing green.

"I'd listen to the lady." Roy shrugged, shooting Red Arrow in the knee. Green Arrow caught his partner, picking him up bridal style.

"G-Grayson..." Jason mumbled hoarsely.

Nightwing's eyes widened. "Little Wing?"

Jason's eyes widened this time and he scrambled back, hiding behind Roy again and cradling Matt in his arms.

"LEAVE." Kori demanded.

Roy and Kori watched the heroes flee with smug satisfaction. 

* * *

Jason did not totally remember his first heat after coming back from the dead.

All he knew was that Kori and Matt went to a hotel and Roy stayed with him. He woke up snuggled in Roy's arms, and felt his heart constrict painfully.

_What had he said while in heat? Was Roy disgusted with him? Would he and Matt leave? Would he leave Jason?_

Roy ran his fingers through Jason's damp tangled curls, having clothed himself while Jason slept. "You okay Jaybird?" The alpha asked softly. Jason kept his mouth shut, closing his eyes again. Roy started purring, a low sound that rumbled through his chest. Alphas only did that with their mate and pups, Jason realized with a mental jolt. 

_"When this is done, Jay, I wanna do this properly. I wanna do_ us _properly."_

Jason remembered Roy saying that to him, just before he knotted him. Was he pregnant? Could he even get pregnant? Could he give Roy the family they both wanted? 

Turns out, he panicked for nothing. 

Roy and Jason were properly mated within the next year. A month after that, Jason was pregnant with twins. Match presented as an omega himself when Jason was 6 months along, and Kori started online college courses a week after that.

They were safe, and they really owed it all to Roy, who would protect them with his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roy Harper + Will Harper: Alpha  
> Koriand'r: Alpha  
> Match: Omega/Unpresented  
> Jason Todd: Omega


End file.
